mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2458
Mikey Episode Number: 2458 Date Wednesday, March 30, 1994 Sponsors: D, J, 10 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and the Birdketeers show the viewer how "You Can Be a Birdketeer." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews one of the Three Little Pigs, the one who built a straw house. The Big Bad Wolf comes to blow it down, but the house is actually strong |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got a mind: squares make a box |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Luci. Min & Shawn sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D-dart |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bushman Bill introduces Didi O'Day and the Dew Drops performing "D Duah Duah." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How Crayons are Made Music: "Water Course A" and "Exchange" by Richard Harvey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|At night, a man's toothy smile is shown as he hears the sounds of tools being used ... to demolish his house. Artist: Bill Davis |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Three of These Kids are playing policeman, but the other one is playing fireman. (Luis voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Where do the Ds fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy recites William Wordsworth's "The Daffodils" upon a stage filled with daffodils as Rowlf backs her on piano. Unfortunately, both are allergic to the flowers. One of Piggy's sneezes sends Rowlf and his piano offstage. Likewise, the audience sneezes, sending Miss Piggy flying. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand J/j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays a game with Bert where Ernie plays riffs on his drum set and Bert has to repeat them back. Bert is surprisingly good at the game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings "Over, Under, Around and Through". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Lady Be Good" is sung by Floyd, accompanied by Dr. Teeth and Zoot |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert is out of town, so Cookie Monster spends the night with Ernie. Cookie is frightened of a shadow on the wall, but Ernie shows him it's just a coat on a chair. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The man is only afraid of one thing: FEAR. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Later, Cookie Monster has a bad dream in which he is surrounded by flying, singing cookies who won't let him catch them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lynn Ahrens sings "Interplanet Janet" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|ADVENTURE! A man and woman escape a boulder, a crocodile, and other obstacles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bob reads "The Turtle Who Wanted to Make Friends" about a turtle who comes to the forest, but is afraid of every potential animal friend he sees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Four Tops sing "Please Be Careful," a song about safely crossing the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Rattlesnakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chipmunk Adventure Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Girls of Rock 'N' Roll" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit and Tracy count to 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Cookie Monster holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide